I Can Say it
by Kapten Masa Depan
Summary: Hanya anak perempuan High school yg ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Mahasiswa yg disukainya dengan cara Nonmainstream. /"please... lihatlah diriku, yang mencintaimu..."


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I can say it! © Saitou Senichi

Peringatan! Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC sesuai naskah, AU, crackpair.

.

―_I can say it!―_

Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang mahasiswa yang tidak memperhatikannya. Kemudian memendamnya, hingga hari ini ia bertekad akan mengutarakannya. Terlebih lagi ia teringat gossip bahwa idola sekaligus saingannya― senior Mito, akan menyatakan cintanya pada Madara pada akhir pementasan drama musim panas.

"―_please, please baby lihatlah diriku yang mencintaimu,"_ berulang kali ia menyanyikan lirik itu di depan cermin dengan penuh tekad. Tidak lupa gerakan dance yang sudah di latihnya beberapa minggu lalu, ia praktekan.

Sebenarnya cara ini sedikit membuatnya ketar-ketir menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, apalagi dilihat dari duo hiperaktif― Sakura dan Ino, sang pelopor cara ini, mereka berkata selain menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Madara dengan lagu dan tarian ini, mereka pun memperoleh nilai kesenian karena ikut serta dalam pementasan seni ini. _Sambil menyelam minum air, _ucap Ino kala itu.

"Kakak?"

Seketika tubuh Hinata membeku, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah suara itu. Terlihatlah Hanabi dan Neji yang mengerenyit melihat pose Hinata yang sedikit, err mengundang? Mengundang kemarahan Ayahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Neji bersidekap memperhatikan pipi Hinata yang berubah warna dari merah menuju pucat.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, Hanabi mencabut _earphone _ungunya, dan mendengarkan lagu yang sedang di putar. "Wow! AKB48?" kedua manusia dengan beda warna rambut itu menatap Hanabi penuh ancaman. Neji dengan tatapan; nama-apa-itu-cepat-katakan, dan Hinata dengan tatapan; pernah-merasakan-jarum-akupuntur-sebesar- telunjukku? Yang tentunya diacuhkannya. Dengan seringai jahil ia mencabut earphone itu dari ponsel. Dan terdengarlah intro riang lalu disusul suara perempuan.

"―_walaupun diri ini menyukaimu, tapi seperti tak tertarik kepadaku, siap patah hati kesekian kalinya_―" ujung alis Neji berkedut pelan mendengar itu, terlebih nada-nada aneh yang terdengar seperti mengajaknya menari berputar-putar.

Berdeham pelan, mencoba mengusir imajinasinya yang tengah menari berputar-putar, Neji kembali focus kepada pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia utarakan, "aku tidak tahu kau mengikuti estrakulikuler Dance."

"A…ano itu tugas kesenian," Hinata malu sekali, musnah sudah imej anggun yang sedari dulu melekat padanya. "Aku akan menari dengan Sakura dan Ino," setidaknya ini latihan mental sebelum ia menari di depan siswa siswi Konoha High School bahkan seluruh pelajar di yayasan pendidikan Konoha. Melihat sekolahnya yang mencangkup playgroup, sekolah dasar, menengah dan Universitas, seketika itu ia tersadar lalu nyalinya mulai menciut. _Yeah latihan mental mempermalukan diri sendiri, _rutuknya. Namun ia sudah bertekad bulat! Ia harus mengungkapkannya.

"Mungkin aku dan Ayah akan melihatnya," Neji berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan tenang, begitu pula Hanabi yang pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sebelum menutup pintu, "selamat berjuang untuk Uchiha." Sungguh nada menggodanya tidak sesuai dengan raut wajah Hanabi yang datar.

Haruskah ia memperjuangkan rasa sukanya? Dan menggadaikan rasa malu? Oh dia harus mengutarakannya, ia harus melakukan ini! Ia tidak ingin berakhir tragis dengan cinta terpendam hingga Madara menikah! _NOOOOOOO! Menjauhlah kisah Saitou! _Ia berteriak dalam hati mengingat kisah buatan Shino yang berjudul Saitou, sebuah kisah sad end dibalut dengan Dark.

"Setidaknya aku berusaha!"

.

.

"Mada, kau mau melihat pentas seni para _kouhai High School_?"

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh, memperhatikan sahabatnya― Hashirama yang masih tebar pesona kepada siapapun wanita yang di lewatinya (bahkan ia berani menggoda nenek Chio sang kepala sekolah Konoha Playgroup).

"Tidak," ucapnya datar.

"Hai cantik― ayolah Madara, dari informasi yang ku dengar dari Naruto bahkan Mito ada di sana," bujuknya setengah memaksa menggunakan kerlingan memelas. "Lagipula saudaramu bukankah panitia pentas drama itu?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

Melihat reaksi acuh Madara, ia hanya menghela napas pelan, "terserahlah."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju fakultas Hukum, tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh percakapannya di dengarkan oleh seorang perempuan dengan busana lucu dan telinga kelinci, yang bersandar di samping gedung perpustakaan yayasan Konoha.

Harusnya ia tahu, orang yang disukainya memiliki sifat acuh yang luar biasa. Mana mungkin mahasiswa semester akhir itu mau melihat pentas kesenian yang di selenggarakan oleh High School? Madara terlalu sibuk. Menyadari itu, Hinata ingin berhenti saja, tapi Neji berkata ia akan menonton pertunjukannya dengan Ayah.

"Akhirnya ketemu," terdengar suara terengah-engah dari samping, "kami mencarimu, kita harus melakukan persiapan." Oh ternyata Sakura.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa, ayo," Sakura menarik lengan Hinata menjauh dari gedung.

_Sambil menyelam minum air? _Batin Hinata berkali-kali mengulang peribahasa yang diucapkan Ino beberapa bulan lalu. _Sepertinya aku hanya berenang saja, tidak bisa meminum airnya_, gumam Hinata sembari menghela napas panjang.

Setelah mencapai belakang panggung, ia bertemu Ino yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Raut wajahnya berubah cerah setelah melihat Sakura yang berhasil menemukan Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau ini kemana saja?! Lihat ini, pentas drama Frankenstein hampir selesai," Ino menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah berperan menjadi Frankenstein.

Melihat acting Sasuke yang benar-benar menjiwai Frankenstein, Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ya drama aneh ini di ajui oleh Naruto. Teman sekelasnya.

"Kau lihat? Naruto sungguh aneh sekali, menciptakan naskah drama Frankenstein yang bercita-cita menjadi tukang roti," rutuk Ino ketika melihat adegan Sasuke yang berbicara― err tidak seperti berbicara sih, lebih tepatnya seperti kumur-kumur, meminta Igor yang di perankan oleh Gaara agar ia di ajarkan membuat kue kering berbentuk hati. Eww, sialan kau Naruto! Kau telah membuat Sasuke-_kun_ dan Gaara-_san_ menjadi aneh.

"Setelah scene kue berbentuk hati, semuanya selesai, kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, maka dari itu," ia menoleh dan memperhatikan kostum Hinata dan Sakura, "kita harus mempersiapkan diri― Hinata kau jangan murung seperti itu."

"Eh? Aku," _apakah aku terlihat murung sekali ya? _Tambahnya dalam hati, "tidak murung."

Menepuk pelan bahu Hinata, Sakura berusaha menyemangati, "jangan _nervous_ begitu, jawaban Madara-_san_ pikirkan belakangan saja."

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

.

.

Beberapa kali ia melihat tampilannya di depan cermin besar, ia sudah di make over oleh Ino. Baju kodok dengan celana sepanjang kaki berwarna putih dan kaus dalam tidak berlengannya yang berwarna lavender lumayan membuatnya merasa nyaman, setidaknya ini tidak terlalu seksi seperti kostum dancer umumnya.

"Hinata, kau harus mengenakan topi kelinci ini," ucap Sakura sembari menyerahkan topi model Russia tetapi dengan surai telinga kelinci yang panjang hingga mencapai bahu. "Tekan tombol ini dan voila satu telinga kelinci itu akan tegak walau hanya setengah― jangan lupakan Hand band ini," ceracaunya.

"Sakura, ikat dua rambut panjangnya," seru Kiba― salah satu panitia yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"HEI JANGAN MASUK KE RUANG GANTI WANITA!" Teriak Ino dengan Sakura menggelegar di sertai beberapa benda-benda baik tumpul dan tajam melayang menuju Kiba.

"Aku hanya memberitahu sekarang giliran kalia―EEEKKKK!"

Suara debuman keras menjadi perhatian dua lelaki yang tengah melewati ruang tersebut. Seorang lelaki dengan handycam di tangan mengerenyit memperhatikan ruangan tertutup dengan teriakan beserta bunyi benda yang bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang lunak.

"Apa yang terjadi di ruang ganti itu?" lelaki itu masih terdiam menatap pintu yang sepertinya terdengar di gedor kencang.

"Biarkan saja, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas dokumentasi aneh ini."

"Tapi sepertinya takdir berpihak kepadaku," ucapnya sembari berjalan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kawannya. "Maksudku, lihatlah beberapa menit yang lalu kau menolak ajakan melihat pentas, dan sekarang!" nada bicaranya meninggi dengan gerakan lengan yang berlebih, "kita mendapat tugas dari Sarutobi sensei untuk mendokumentasi pentas seni!"

"Ini hanya alasannya, agar kau dan aku menyingkir dari jam istirahatnya."

Ia mencebikkan bibir, "tidak seburuk itu Madara, ini bagus aku pun belum siap dengan sidang."

Madara berhenti di sudut terbaik di tengah lapangan, lalu mulai memeriksa jadwal pentas yang diberikan oleh Itachi, "_I can say it?_" ucap Hashirama pelan, kepalanya menyamping melihat secarik kertas yang di pegang oleh Madara. "Nama grup yang aneh," kemudian ia mengecek handycamnya.

"…"

Sound system mulai menyala, awalnya sebuah dengingan lalu digantikan oleh Shion sang pembawa acara. Para siswa pendiri stand makanan maupun permainan terdekat mulai berkumpul, penasaran dengan pertunjukan berikutnya.

"Itu lihat sudah mulai!" seru Hashirama setelah mendengar intro music yang begitu menghentak khas pop.

Pandangan Madara langsung menuju panggung, ia sedikit terkesiap melihat sosok perempuan dengan telinga kelinci yang berada paling depan. Ia ingat, bukankah itu salah satu pengunjung tetap perpustakaan. Tidak ia sangka ternyata perempuan itu begitu lucu. Dengan cekatan ia mengarahkan handycam miliknya untuk menyorot tiga perempuan yang mulai menari.

"_Walaupun diri ini menyukaimu―"_

Awalnya Hinata merasa gugup ketika melihat seluruh mata memandangnya, apalagi ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak mencicit. Ia malu terlebih ketika Hanabi melambaikan tangannya, memperoleh sepenuhnya perhatian Hinata menuju mereka― Hanabi, Neji dan― yes! Ayahnya tidak hadir. Ia masih belum siap harus menari di depan mata Ayahnya.

Ketika ia berputar dan diam kesamping dengan telapak tangan menutup sebelah wajahnya, sebelah matanya tidak sengaja melihat sosok itu. Ya Madara berdiri di sudut terbaik dengan handycam di tangan. Seketika itu ia tersenyum.

"― _Ku punya firasat 'tuk bisa saling mencinta denganmu_," entah kenapa Hinata merasa lancar ketika menyanyikan lirik itu dengan sebelah lengan di buat seperti pistol menunjuk kearah Madara. Bahkan Ino dan Sakura tersentak kaget lalu dengan cepat merubah raut wajah dengan senyuman. Mereka pun menunjuk ke tempat yang berbeda. Ino menujuk kearah stand makanan cumi tempat Sai berada yang tengah melayani beberapa senior. Lain lagi dengan Sakura yang menunjuk gedung di ujung lapangan, gedung fakultas sastra Rusia tempat dimana orang yang disukainya― Kakashi, berada.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tadi perempuan kelinci itu menunjuk kearahmu?" bisik Hashirama kepada Madara.

Madara hanya terdiam, bahkan ketika tiba-tiba Mito menyapa mereka berdua. Hinata yang melihat itu seakan-akan terbakar, ya sangat manusiawi sekali seorang perempuan akan terbakar jika melihat lelaki yang disukainya didekati oleh wanita lain. Apalagi pandangan Madara yang tidak lagi mengarah ke panggung― kepada dirinya, malah menoleh pada senior Mito.

Sungguh ini akan menjadi hal memalukan yang akan ia kenang, ketika ia tiba-tiba melompat dari panggung dengan gerakan terorganisir yang tidak merusak dance mereka. Di ikuti salto Sakura dan Ino yang kembali kaget melihat aksi Hinata di luar tarian. Untung saja mereka seorang cheerleader, mampu salto dan turun dekat penonton tanpa menimbulkan kejadian yang memalukan.

"WAAA!" beberapa penonton berteriak kagum dan marah melihat tindakan _unexpected_ ini. Bahkan Neji sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menerjang Hinata, takut-takut ia terjatuh.

"―_meski cowok bilang gadis ideal yang punya kepribadian_ _baik, mereka bilang itu menguntungkan selalu hanya gadis cantik saja_," _sudah basah lebih baik tercebur sekalian, _Hinata membatin sembari tetap menari menuju Madara. Dengan wajah memerah bak lidah bayi ia tetap maju.

Hashirama yang menyadari keanehan Hinata, ia mulai megap-megap dan menarik lengan Madara, mencoba memberitahu bahwa seorang dari penari itu menuju kearah mereka.

"_Yang akan dipilih_ _menjadi nomer satu―"_

Suara penonton terlebih Hashirama dan Neji mulai memekik ketika Hinata menyentuh sebelah lengan Madara, meminta perhatiannya. Ketika Madara menoleh, Hinata menyanyikan lirik.

"_Please, please, please oh baby, lihatlah diriku_." Dalam hati Hinata ia berdoa agar Madara tidak menyentak tangannya.

"WAAAAAA!" Teriakan dengan berbagai nada muncul memenuhi, melihat aksi Hinata. Bahkan mata Mito melebar tidak percaya anak SMA melakukan hal yang senekat ini.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ketika mata dan tangannya dengan berani menyentuh dan menatap seseorang yang ia sukai dalam dua tahun ini. Mata hitam Madara yang indah, dan raut wajah yang setengah terkejut dan berubah datar, oh tidak! Masih sadar akan urat malu, dengan perlahan ia mundur teratur.

Menundukan pandangan, ia mulai masuk kedalam pola tarian kembali. Menari dekat penonton bersama dengan Ino dan Sakura yang entah kenapa terdengar tambah semangat.

"―_yang mencinta―"_

_Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri,_ mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menahan malu, terlebih mengingat raut wajah datar Madara.

"―_apa yang akan terjadi siapapun tak akan tahu."_

"―_semoga tidak akan menjadi hal yang buruk."_

Ya, Hinata harap begitu. Selama pertunjukan terakhir, pandangannya sering menunduk. Dalam hati ia mencoba menyenangkan diri sendiri. Setidaknya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Yap! _I can say it!_ Tanpa hal mainstream! Ini kemajuan, ya kemajuan… err atau kemunduran?

.

.

.

"Tadaima," dengan suara lesu diiringi debuman pelan pintu, ia berucap.

Hinata pulang agak malam, menunggu seluruh pelajar pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Ia mengurung diri di kelas sembari meringkuk, mencoba mencerna perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. Pasti Ayahnya sudah pulang.

"Okaeri," suara datar nan dingin yang ia kenal―meskipun ia hanya sekali mendengar suara itu, tetapi alam bawah sadarnya seakan menyimpannya di dalam otak sebagai memori terindah yang jarang terdengar― membuyarkan pikirannya.

Sontak ia mendongak, terlihatlah wajah seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu, telah membuat akal sehatnya mati sejenak. Tasnya terjatuh, mulutnya pun mulai megap-megap, kedua matanya menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah itu. Wajah Madara.

"Ke…kenapa kamu bi…bisa di..disini?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Belum sempat menjawab, terdengar langkah kaki pelan di belakang Madara. "Kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak bersama Neji?" Ayahnya muncul dan berdiri di samping Madara.

Pandangan Hinata menuju Madara, lalu beralih pada Ayahnya, dan beralih pada Madara. Tak bisa berkata-kata ia hanya menunjuk Madara, meminta secara nonverbal agar Ayahnya menjelaskan kenapa lelaki ini bisa berada di dalam rumahnya.

Mengetahui reaksi aneh Hinata, ia mulai angkat bicara. "Ah ya, kau ingat dengan wasiat kakek?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Wasiatnya tertulis bahwa cucu perempuan pertama dari anak lelaki pertamanya, yaitu kamu, telah dijodohkan dengan seorang pria dari klan Uchiha."

Kepala Hinata mulai pusing.

"Secara garis besar dia― Madara Uchiha adalah calon suamimu, dan Uchiha-san telah menyetujuinya."

JDEERRR! Bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Kenyataan menyenangkan―ralat― tidak terduga ini membuat dadanya sesak. Sebenarnya ia mengungkapkan cinta pada Madara hanya untuk menghindari kisah tragis seperti di cerita Saitou. Tapi ternyata…

_Yeah. What can I say?_

.

.

.

―_End._

A/n : ahaha itu lirik JKT48 Fortune Cookies. Mimpi apa coba saya langsung ngetik plot bunny setelah denger lagu itu (yang muter tuh lagu, adik saya).

Aduh FFn susah di buka, mau update sama baca juga susah. Semoga readers tidak begitu.

Kritik saran diterima, mau ini song fict atau apapun diharap santai ya, inget masih liburan.

Review?


End file.
